Malkavian Saiyan Rewrite!
by daughteralucard
Summary: That's right boys and girls the rewrite! To refresh your memory Trunks is a vampire, and King Vegeta is going to be broken from a dead slumber! Older Teen please adn kutohs to all my readers out there. I luv you guys .
1. Blood after battle

Yes the rewrite is here! But before I do I feel that I should explane a few things. For one thing and the only thing I am covering in the chapter is the lack of voices as the sagas go on. I figured that after this story you guys got a pretty good hold on how Mirai Trunks's head worked. I had this idea that you guys already knew who was talking to him and what they might be saying. If this is not right I may consider posting them in the other stories but for now we are just worrying about the first. So here it is.

The Z fighters looked in awe as the sixteen year old child destroyed the evil warlord Kold and his son Frieza. Vegeta glared at him suspiciously. He was a head taller then our favorite short saiyan (haha what a loser) his hair was long and black with white high lights were his bangs hung almost as long as his hair.

He wore a black shirt with a red silhouette of a man with dreadlocks running around with what looked to be a hatchet in his hand. He had on long baggy pants with chains and bondage and the sewing lines were a blood red. (drools my god that turns me on) He obviously wore black eyeliner with red eye shadow

It sort of reminded Vegeta of a satan worshiper. Vegeta himself stood proud as always in his blue spandex that showed his muscles and the white saiyan armor over it. His hair was black and stood like a flame, the typical royal saiyan look.

They walked over to the mysterious boy who had announced to them that he was meeting Goku over to another part of the waist land. The others were happy to follow this strange new comer. The proud prince and the skeptical namik, Piccolo, were a little more cautious about there new 'friend'. The saiyan and namik exchanged looks and just nodded to each other. They didn't like each other but agreed that there was something not right about him. A pregnant Bulma (cause I say she is!) walked over to her mate (because they move to slow on there own) and gave him a funny look. "Are you two ok Vegeta?"

"No," he said, "there is something not right about him." Bulma let her blue hair blow in the wind and watched the two in curiosity. She smiled and walked to catch up to the others. They arrived at the spot and waited for an hour before Goku arrived. The boy wanted to speak to him in privet. Vegeta didn't like this at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They flew to the other side of the crater and the boy began to explain everything. "My name is trunks and I am from the future. I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma." Goku couldn't believe what he just heard! He began to here the boy's story of the androids but he could tell that Mirai Trunks was hiding something important. He did not press him, only took in what he was saying. He turned around and said that he would stay in the timeline to make sure there were not too much changes and began to walk off. "You're not going home?" asked Goku.

"Why bother?" trunks responded "I have no one to go home to." he began to walk in a random direction when Goku stopped him.

"Why don't we explain this to the others? I'm sure Bulma would have no problem giving her teenage son a home."

"I told you in private so as to avoid having to say to them what was going on. I cannot interfere with the past to much and I don't want to grow attached." Goku nodded and walked to his friends who looked at him in curiosity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So," ask Vegeta "what was that about?"

"Yes tell us" said piccolo sarcastically "what did your friend from the future have to say?" Goku looked shocked that piccolo knew. Yamcha, a guy with short spiky black hair and an orange gi, looked at his namik friend in surprise. This seemed to annoy Piccolo.

"My ears are not just there to complement my face you know! I could here your conversation!"

"so what was it about and how did you get off Namic," asked Krillen, a short bald guy also with an orange gi that had Master Roshi's symbol on the back.

"Where did you get that ridiculous outfit?" asked Vegeta. Goku now noticed he was still wearing the orange pants, white baggy shirt, and the black armor over it. He told the story of his amazing escape and the new technique he learned while piccolo told the story of what was to come.

Gohan shivered in fear and held onto bulma's leg. He was a small boy about six with blue overalls on and a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt. Bulma put her pale hand on his head to comfort him. Piccolo left out Trunks's identity just in case. After hearing the story they went there separate ways and Vegeta decided to fly home and think about the strange events unfolding and the strange gypsy who foretold there undoing.

It angered him, the thought of a couple of toasters beating him! He did not no this kid and it only pissed him off to learn that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he was walking away it had hit trunks that he did not give the medicine to Goku. He turned around and sensed that they all were leaving now and flew back as quickly as he could. He began to space and thought about Vegeta, his father, his father in his own time and the prince in this one were totally different and his insight was getting the best of him.

_Little lord Fauntleroy. You met your Houdini before he was even born what would you think of that if you knew Houdini was yours?_ He snapped out of his thoughts just as he was about to fly write into the hot tempered man.

Trunks tilted his head to the side and looked at him in curiosity. He did not expect to almost fly into him like that and the prince did not like the close encounter at all. "WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING BRAT YOU ALMOST FLEW RIGHT INTO ME! WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO FLY, CALIFORNIA!!!!" the angry prince shouted. Just then Bulma had flown up in a flying car and looked at the stunned 'gypsy' and smiled at him.

"Hey you want to stay with us? I promise Vegeta is the only one who acts like that."

"Ha! Woman you have been nothing but anger sense you got pregnant!"

"AND WHOSE FALT IS THAT YOU ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS!" Vegeta grunted and shot a glare at the familiar looking stranger. He couldn't help but notice how much the boy looked like he did. He shook the feeling off and fly off in a furry that he would even care what the boy looked like. "Well hop in, I will give you a ride to your temporary home"

"I couldn't" he tried to say, but Bulma would not take no for an answer. She finally got him to go with her when she asked were he was going to stay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulma showed Mirai Trunks up to the room he would stay in. "Make your self at home. Do that teenager thing and hang stuff up if you want. Three years is a long time and you aren't really going anywhere so just make yourself as comfortable as possible. Dinner will be ready soon. I can't cook to save my life so my mother will be making it and to think, I'm about to be a mother" she chuckled and walked off.

M trunks tilted his head. He had forgotten his mother could be a bit air headed for a genius. He wasn't worried about her finding out who he was; it was Vegeta he was worried about. No doubt that man was sharp; he knew that Vegeta was already telling the similarities between the two of them.

He may have too much pride but it wasn't blinding him. Just then he heard bickering downstairs. Obviously Vegeta had come up from his gravity chamber and was demanding something from his mate. Trunks looked down at his hand and realized he still held the medicine in it. He rushed downstairs and once again crossed paths with the angry prince only this time he DID run right into him causing him to fall flat on his butt while the prince stumbled a bit. He was even angrier now.

Trunks had thought his father in his time was mean but Gohan and told Trunks he had no idea what mean was until he met his father in the past. In the past he had a temper that could make you wish Kami would strike you dead on the spot, he was terrified of the prince in his time when he was angry, and he didn't want to think of what he was like now.

Vegeta just looked at Trunks and he was scared shitless of the man! He began to stumble up and Vegeta slammed the poor boy against the wall. "I don't no what your playing at boy. Time travel is dangerous enough and if that blasted woman were to find out who you were...well it would not look to good for you...would it"

"You know me?" he asked surprised.

The price chuckled "I know of you. I would be a fool for not knowing with that woman already along and we learned not to long ago it was going to be a boy. You look absolutely nothing like Kakarots family yet you are saiyan.

I don't no your name just yet though that woman can't decide if she wants to name it or if she wants me to name It." Vegeta had a look of disgust and anger at the very thought of being a father. Trunks thought up a quick escape and decided that now was a good time to do so. "I have something I need to deliver" he said and Vegeta let the boy go. "Like I'm the fucking US Postal service instead of a bounty hunter for my malkavian maker," he mumbled walking away. Vegeta caught what he said.

"What is a malkavian?" he asked. Trunks had a look of surprise which was quickly replaced with a smile

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Well the fucking US Postal appreciates your service I'm sure" the prince said sarcastically. The 16 year old turned on his heals and walked off (what does that even mean anyway). He had no idea how he was going to get through the next three years. Now that Vegeta so cleverly and annoyingly found out who he was, no doubt the angry short man would be riding his ass!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I saw no need to change much in this chapter except maybe spacing it a bet better. The next chapter is going to have some differences.


	2. They are who I am

Okay guys I got some good reviews loving and hateful so I am going to reply with the same amount of respect that you gave me. Why? Because I'm a bitch like that. In this chapter When I was writing it I felt a little hasty at the time about having Vegeta find out so I have taken that out and will put it in the next chapter. You may have noticed that there were facts stated in the next that were magically found out. It is because there was a whole other chapter that was accidentally not put up but it will be I promise.

Bulla: What is this!? The one disclaimer I get to do and I'm not in your story!

Vegeta: Daughteralucard doesn't own dbz or vmb

Bulla: WHY!

Me: ya, I'm not getting into this one.

Well sense we have restarted the story and that means reintroductions to voices is cause some of you may not have read the original.

Jesse likes mirai, Joey wants mirai to feel pain and sometimes trunks will do what he says, Mira is greedy and wants mirai to have sexual relationships so she can have that experience.

Jesse thrives off of his happier emotions, Joey lives off violent and aggressive and depressing emotions, will Mira thrives off of his more intimate emotions. more persons may be created.

You should also no that when they speak in another language -it looks like this-

And now for your reviews!

Shahi:

Chapter 2

Trunks arrived at Goku's house. It was a really quick trip though. He just dropped off what he needed to and left. His wife was very friendly though. She had black hair that she wore down, a yellow dress with blue silk pants underneath.

She tried to get him to come in and talk but he told her this was only a drop off trip and maybe some other time when he wasn't in a hurry. When he flew off he spaced again. The voices were giving him a premonition of something bad happening that he did not expect. He tried to relax his mind and began to speak to one of his personalities.

He liked how they didn't take over they just talked and tried to tell him to do things but never took over...he wouldn't let them. He was talking to one named Jesse; she was one of his favorites. He liked to try and solve the riddles and even found himself speaking them out loud sometimes.

It humored him to no end to see the confused look on other peoples faces. _Tell Houdini what he needs to know time bandit_ he thought to himself. He needs be wear of sweet lord Fauntleroy. He is annoyed. He was angered. He will be agitated. Houdini needs beware of danger. Firecracker will go off if Houdini plays with it! _Houdini will keep it in mind!_ He landed still dazed and happened to walk around the back. This was a habit sense the door in his timeline to the front was caved in so he could only get in through the back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta came out of his GR just as Mirai had walked in through the back. He thought it odd that he was going in through the back but thought nothing off it. Instead he was more interested in what he was thinking all the time. Vegeta still wore his blue spandex and white armor only now the armor was a little cracked and there were tears about the AE suit. He was still annoyed at Mirai from running into him twice. He caught up with the kid and walked beside him. Mirai look at his father in interest. "Why are you always spaced boy!?"

"Well" said Mira, "we are not quite sure. We are always spaced for different reasons but we do not think of reasons to be spaced. Simply to stair off in space because space is so large there is room for everyone!" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. He hated it when people talked in riddles. He found it nothing short of annoying. He gave him a deathly glare that made the boy go a little pale. Obviously he did not like being glared at.

"What is your name?" Mirai was taken aback by the question.

"I can't just tell you my name!"

"Ok then, I hate guessing games but I will play. Is it a saiyan name or a human name?"

"Well I was always told that you were made to name me so I imagine it would be a saiyan name." Vegeta simply nodded. The woman had demanded he thought up a name for there son before he was born because it was tradition in her family that the father names the male and the mother names the female.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They walked into the house only to be met with a flying frying pan and a cowering Yamcha ducking behind Mirai. He had changed into a black button up shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. "I cannot believe you would do this again! You told me that it didn't matter to you that this baby wasn't yours you would be loyal to me and love him and accept the fact that Vegeta was staying. PLUS YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD STOP CHEATING ON ME!"

"Wow doesn't matter how many times he plays that song you seem to still believe him" said Mirai. Vegeta quickly covered the stupid kids mouth. Obviously he lacked common sense and Bulma looked about ready to turn her anger on the poor boy.

"Tell me," said Bulma "your about fifteen or sixteen aren't you?"

"I have been for some time," responded Trunks as Vegeta let him go so he could answer.

"Good then you would be accustomed to being sent to your room for being a DUMBASS AND A SMARTMOUTH!" Mirai quickly left the kitchen catching the hint and strait there not wanted her to follow. As he left Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the silk collar and threw him out the back door and kicked his suitcase out with him. "GOOD GOD SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YAMCHA IS STILL A TEENAGER! Speaking of which, were did that other one get off to, the smartass one?"

"Uh you sent him to his room." said Vegeta

"oh...wow now I kind of feel bad. He is such a sweet heart and a really nice kid. Well I guess even the nicest teen can't help himself when he sees an opening."

"Huh whatever, where's my dinner woman!" Bulma chuckled. He had gotten rid of Yamcha for her so she was more then happy to oblige to his request. She went into the kitchen and began preparing the best meal she could think up that didn't taste bad after she made it...spaghetti!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yamcha yelled her name till she got annoyed and yelled out the door "WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"I want another chance and this time I will treat you like a queen. If I screw up again then you can just leave me and I won't fight next time but please don't do this to me!" Bulma signed. She opened the door and could already see Vegeta's look of disgust. She could tell he was going to tell her off for this stupid decision, god knows she wouldn't mind it. She liked there little spats, they are what brought them together. She began to wonder why she was with Yamcha if she mated with Vegeta. He called her his mate, his and only his and said she held something so precious to him. She was regretting every meeting Yamcha!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mirai lay on the bed not willing to go down stairs when that firecracker was going off. He looked around the room and decided he didn't like what he saw. He pulled a box of capsules out. He was a vampire and traveled a lot so quite literally packed his room up and carried it everywhere with him.

Mirai pulled a capsule out and popped it on. A poof of smoke and a large white box appeared. He opened it up and pulled out a poster that was red with a hatchet man silhouette in black and posted it up on the wall. He then took a Marilyn Manson poster out and posted it above the desk. a calendar was put by the door, it was a calendar of some gothic art.

He pulled out a few other band posters and closed the box. he pulled out another and opened it. This one was somewhat larger then the other. he took out a large fleece blanket with the picture of green rather sluttish looking fairy and hung it across the window blocking out the sun. he hated the sun even thought he enjoyed the feeling of the warmth. It wouldn't kill him but it did feel a little hotter to vampires then mortals felt.

He pulled out two more flees blankets. one with a pink fairy that was also sluttish but had what looked to be butterfly wings. he put this one on the bed and the other blanket had jack skeleton on it. he stood in front of the graveyard he liked to take walks in and he randomly spread this one over the black one with the pink fairy and then he pulled out a rug with a black background, (like all of his blankets) and a white tiger in the center. he spread this one on the floor. He then pulled out a mirror from his long box.

It was a golden stand up mirror which he set next to the closet. He put the long box back in the capsule and opened a box and the closet. He hung some shirts up and threw the other clothes in the dresser sitting in the closet. He owned so many flip flops he didn't ware most of them. he threw them in the closet haphazardly and then took out his favorite zip up laced boots for guys, a pair of hooker boots he special ordered for himself, a pare of black and white converse, and a pair of yellow boots.

He pulled out a few black dresses and a couple of gothic skirts and hung the dresses and put the skirts in the dresser. When he was near his maker he had the wanted to be a girl for him. He knew his maker was in this timeline and immortal and he also new that if he found out what he was doing he would be angry.

He put the black mascara, eyeliner, and dark red lipstick in the desk and put a black lamp with a thin see through maroon piece of clothe over the top of the lamp. He put a laptop on in the center and slung a piece of large black cloth over the chair and called it good. He smiled that he managed to keep himself busy and feel a sense of home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bulma felt really bad that the poor sweet kid was about to miss food so she went up and to ask if he wanted to come down for something to eat. She opened the door and saw that he HAD made himself at home.

It gave her the creeps but she tried not to think too much about it. He was asleep flat on his belly facing the wall still in his red and black shirt and bondage pants. Bulma saw something that looked like eyeliner on the dresser in the closet that he left open. She crept over to see if she was seeing this right and sure enough. He had a whole wardrobe for both a guy and a girl. She began to wonder but decided it best not to judge him just because he dressed differently from most guys.

It had always made her nervous when guys cross dressed but for some reason she couldn't feel resentment for him...she could only feel...accepting. She didn't know why but she wanted so bad to be this boy's mother and it was a justified want when she had sent him to the room he was staying in for having the nerve to say something like that to her. She simply shrugged it off and began to wonder if he owned any...women's panties...but this was quickly shaken off as she walked over to the sleeping teen.

She shook him a bit and he gave a yawn revealing four large sharp teeth. She drew back and he had a look of horror on his face. "Please," he begged, "I don't kill people. I only take what I need from the homeless. Please believe me!"

"Well I do but please don't resent me from being cautious." Bulma made the cross sign.

"That doesn't really work," he said trying to be helpful, "but if it makes you feel any safer" he walked over to the dresser and pulled what looked to be a crucifix with rosary beads and threw it in her direction. "Prince Vegeta will protect you to."

"You can touch a crucifix?"

"Oh yes," he said "it is odd that you aren't as surprised or terrified as most."

"Oh I've met a vampire before" said Bulma smiling at the memory of her friend beating the vampire for the dragonball. The boy simply nodded.

"Vegeta cannot no what I am." Bulma just nodded

"I agree, chances are he will kill you, if not to protect me, to protect his heir." Mirai smiled awkwardly. That would be an interesting show, Vegeta killing his son to protect him before he was even born.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bulma ran back to the kitchen closely followed by Mirai. He stopped at the doorway of the dinning room of not wanting to intrude. Vegeta motioned for him to sit in the seat on his left. Mirai did as he was 'told' when Yamcha came in. Mirai look very confused but Vegeta just shook his head. Obviously he had missed something after he was sent upstairs. "I did throw him out but shortly after you were sent upstairs he and Bulma settled things again and so he is back"

"It won't last to much longer. Give it about three or four more fights and he will be gone"

"Thank Kami"

"What are you guys whispering about" asked Yamcha.

Mirai simply smiled at him "An argument you missed" he said.

Yamcha thought about this but just shrugged his shoulders. Mirai rolled his eyes and Vegeta just nodded in agreement. Bulma came in with the food and sat to Vegeta's right.

Dr. Briefs, an old man with a white lab coat, brown slacks, and light purple hair, came in followed by Bunny, an old woman who looked young for her age with a red and white striped tank top, blue short shorts, and totally blond hair, as he sat at the other end of the table and bunny sat next to him across from Yamcha.

It was a rather loud night as three different conversations were going on at once. Vegeta and Mirai were talking together in saiyan, Bulma was talking to Yamcha about random topics, and Dr. Briefs and Bunny were talking about grandchildren and how great it will be to see little babies run about again.

Trunks shifted his sight from his father to Yamcha then quickly back to his father as they continued there conversation. It was mostly Vegeta talking and Mirai listening to him and responding occasionally. Just Mirai's luck, he was strangely attracted to Yamcha and so was Mira in her sweet seductive voice.

&Talk. Flirt. Touch. Feel...Fuck him Trunks...I want it so bad!!&

_Please Mira, I don't want to betray my own mother like that. He is told old for me. He is 25, I am only 16 now and forever, never him, to old. _

&Give him to me Trunks. Love him for me. I want it so bad.&

_You are making me into a nymphomaniac please stop wanting it Mira, when you want it I want it!_

&Give us what we want so the taste, the urge will be satisfied. You want to taste it, you want to feel it. You want the euphoric feeling of him being inside of you!&

Trunks turned his attention back to his father who was talking about how he wanted Yamcha out of 'his house' and now. Trunks, however, was having different plans for him.

It was true, he was a nymphomaniac and Mira only made him want the man more. -i wouldn't mind him going for my own sake- said Mirai. Dinner was done and Bunny cleaned off the table. Yamcha made his way to 'his' room for bed. Vegeta decided to train for about another hour before calling it a day and maybe watching TV. Trunks followed Bulma down to her lab wanted so bad to talk to her about what a danger he was posing with them. He new they weren't going to last but he didn't want to break his mothers heart. "You need to help me!"

"what's wrong?" she asked with a smile.

"It is your love, Yamcha, I am a threat for you two"

"What do you mean" she said now looking as annoyed as she was when Mirai opened his big mouth about his pleads to come back.

"Well I find myself very attracted and I don't want to pose as a threat but I really can't help myself!" Bulma was in shock but looked less annoyed and sorrier.

"Well I hope he isn't into kids, or guys for that matter, or it will give me good reason not to be with him anymore." her eyes were filling with tears. "He cheats on me and I know it. He begs my forgiveness and I fall for them. If you do end up doing something with him that is dishonest I would never hold it against you. I think I might thank you because you are still not of age and I would have to protect you from Yamcha."

"Ok now I feel terrible"

"No, don't. I should be the one to feel terrible but if you...Um...spend time with him...then I want you to come tell me so I can throw him out and be concerned for your well fair. You might save me from the hole I have dug myself into."

"Well I wouldn't worry about him much," said Mirai after thinking a bit about it.

"Why's that," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes. Mirai only smiled at her.

"Just a feeling," he said walking out leaving the woman confused.

………………………………………………………….

_+Cut, slice, hurt, bleed, cut, slice, hurt, bleed+_

_please Joey, I really don't want to do this! _

_+Cut slice hurt bleed+_

Mirai stood in the bathroom with a kitchen knife in his hand that he had sense he was turned. Joey loved it when trunks hurt him self. Trunks did as Joey wished and began to cut. The searing pain of the blade made his arm tingle with pleasure.

He dropped the knife and pulled out a box of matches and lit it. He held it over his cut and let the flame eat away at him. He never knew why Joey made him does these things or wanted him to, he only new that when Joey demanded it, it felt good, he wanted it. He stood in his room and lit another match and held it over the cut arm. His door swung open and Vegeta had stepped in. He saw him with the flame over his arm and looked a bit irate.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh...not sure how to explain this"

"Yea don't bother" said Vegeta "I originally came here to tell you to go to bed cause your training with me tomorrow but now I guess I'm here to play parent and search this place for another box matches and such" Vegeta took knives out of the desk, under the bed, and matches everywhere. He was about to advance to the closet when Mirai stood in front of him

"Nothing in there interesting to see" he said quickly.

"Yea right kid, move"

"Um...no" Vegeta was about to loose his patents. It was late and he wasn't up for this

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY OR IM SURE YOUR YOUNG MOTHER WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TO AFTER SHE LEARNS WHO YOU ARE!" Mirai paled. He did not need that. He had already admitted his problem with Yamcha and how he wanted to avoid him, he didn't need her knowing who he was. Vegeta grabbed the back of the boy's neck and Mirai closed his eyes tight as if he was ready to be hit.

Vegeta thought this was an odd way to react but the truth was at this point he wanted to hit him. He wanted to knock some sense in him, beat him till he would admit what was going on with him.

"Tell you what. You tell me what all this cutting business and burning shit is about and I will even consider not searching closet." Mirai gulped

"They tell me to," he said quietly.

"Who," asked Vegeta now intrigued.

"Them, they are them. They are anywhere, everywhere, all the time."

"Really," he asked now letting Trunks go, "what else do they tell you."

"Lot's of stuff."

"What are they telling you right now," he asked. His curiosity had been piqued now. He had heard that humans who had lost their minds could here voices in their heads and see and here other things.

"Right now, they tell me of a bad link."

"What does that mean," he asked.

"I have no idea," he said. A creepy smile slipped on his face and he walked off. Vegeta blinked a bit, it was like the he had become a whole other person in a split second. He then wondered if he even realized it.

……………………..

Next time the missing chapter!


	3. The Untold

Hey guys its time for that chapter I forgot to post a long time ago. I knew how I wanted this to go but it had been so long I had forgotten how to write it. I was torn from my computer so I didn't' write the responses for the last chapter so I will post them first and then this chapters responses at the end.

I was presented by a question that was a very good one. Why did I not include Jester and Jugular? I forgot Jester so I will give you his bio first. He is the ID part of the personalities. For those of you who don't know what that is the ID is the wanting part. It is the things you wish you could do but rules and laws prevent you from doing it. Your deepest wants if you will.

If you recall Trunks from the past was a trouble maker so he expressed his ID more often then needed. Mirai Trunks is older and more mature but Jester brings out the ID in him, he thrives off of his ID's expression.

Jugular is a personality that has yet to manifest. That means he does not yet exist. Usually when a personality manifests the person does not realize it until they have been told. He will come. Now that was the explanation/psychology lesson of the day now for the last chapters reviews.

Shahi:yes and as you can see unanswered questions are going to be revealed so if you have questions let me know and they will be answered in the appropriate chapter. As far as nothing different I changed some of the spelling errors but there was no real reason to change anything in chapter 1 so I kept it the same and spaced it so it was easier to read.

Fan-to-ficton: ya, its gonna feel like déjà vu!

Super Vegeta: the title is not in the beginning because I didn't feel like it. Yes I must because that's just how I talk in real life. I am gender blind if you will. As far as spelling mistakes and beta-readers. I don't really care. It is just a fanfiction not a published book so why make a big deal of little things? I have kindly rejected all the beta readers that have offered to reread and correct those mistakes because why put effort in something that I just do for fun? Taking it to seriously sort of destroys the fun of it. You can say whatever you want about it I really don't give a shit. And next time you read remember it is a story about a crazy person so don't take it sanely it's not my fault u are not creative enuff to read it the way it was writtin.

I-Love-Trunks1: Aw you get a cookie!

Chapter 3

Vegeta woke up the next morning. For some reason that creepy switch in his persona was still shaking him a bit. He had never seen anything like it. His smile, his tone, even small gestures and his walk completely changed in a split second. He walked down the hall to wake him from his sleep.

He opened the door and there was the teen sleeping soundly…..well no, he was having what looked to be a nightmare. He walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder to shake him away.

(In His mind)

Jester smiled widely. He looked around the torn room. It was like the walls were falling around them. Water stains on the roof, a single window that shined in the room. All of the personalities looked like Trunks but at the same time they didn't. Mira and Jesse looked like Trunks would if he was a woman. Joey had scars on every inch of his body. His hair was uncleaned like he never showered and his eyes were a dark coal color.

Jester himself wore a strait jacket to big for him and his hair was messy and unbrushed. He looked completely insane.

He felt a hand touch his host. Someone was waking him, Jester would have to teach that bastard a lesson. This was not only Trunks's rest, it was rest for them all, it was hard work haunting the mind of a madman.

(Back to Vegeta)

Vegeta felt something knock him back He hit his head on the wall and fell unconscious only this time he dreamed.

(In Vegeta's head)

Vegeta looked around confused, what was going on. He turned and saw two Marionette like dolls only they were life size. He saw around him death, pain, the stench of burning flesh filled his nose. He heard crying behind him. He turned and saw a small child sitting over Bulma's dead body weeping. Vegeta was confused as to what was going on. He walked forward to touch the child but his hands simply went through him like a ghost. The child looked up and around him. He felt something cold pass through him.

Vegeta looked up and the two killer dolls looked in the childs direction. Then a flash of orange passed by them. A man that looked a bit like Kakarot whizzed by the two and turned to the child.

"Get out of here now!" The child looked up helplessly for a second. The man glared at him causing the child to jump to his feet and flee for his life. Suddenly he felt a head rush and everything around him began spinning like whiled and he was in a different place, no he was in the same place, it was just what was left of it.

He turned around and saw the teenager who was now sleeping at CC. He was walking silently with what looked to be another man. It was not the one in orange though, this one seemed to have something more sinister about him. He was tall and dark with eyes that could peirce the soul. The teen clung to him laughing and talking. The man returned his smiles and answered his thoughts.

The world spun again only this time he was in a bedroom. He looked out the window and saw an eleven year old standing over the dead mans body. Now it was the same as the first only he had only one arm Then teen crying out Gohan's name, this must have been the older version of Gohan. He was dead now, like Bulma, lying on the street dirty and beaten. He looked up and saw a mirror image of himself only he wore black denim jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket. He watched himself who was watching the child and was that…._sadness_ in his eyes?

Why wasn't he helping the distraught child? Vegeta could tell that this boy was his son but why was his image not moving? Vegeta stood in total confusion.

The head rush hit again and he was in a hallway now that he did not recognize. He heard footsteps coming toward him. _Oh God_ he thought, _please not again. I don't know how much more of this I can take!_ He saw it was his son, he had teeth marks up and down his neck, on his hands and his shoulders. He looked like someone mistook him for a happy meal. The boy stopped at the door and looked at it lovingly. He then opened it and the look of adoration suddenly fell to betrayal. Vegeta walked over to see over the boys shoulder.

It was the older man only he was with a girl about his sons age in this flash. Why was he seeing all of this!? He saw the man feeding his own blood to another and look up. The look of shock on the older mans face caused the boy to turn and leave. Vegeta caught sight of the boys tears of dispare. The man pushed the girl off his wrist and went after the boy. Vegeta followed in curiosity. He had seen this much might as well watch the rest before the head rush happened again.

He followed them outside.

"Hey, my pet, please stop," the man had a smooth devilish voice. The boy turned around and shouted.

"NO! AZIA! I'M DONE! THIS ISNT EVEN THE FIRST TIME I HAVE SEEN YOU MAKE ANOTHER GOUL!" He walked forward tears streaming down his face now. "Do I not satisfy you anymore? Please tell me the truth so I can stop kidding myself in thinking I'm the only ghoul to ever have the privilege to serve you. If I am just another ghoul please tell me now I can't take this much hurt anymore-" He was interrupted by the man putting his sharp pointy teeth into his neck. Vegeta watched in shock as his sons very life was being sucked out of him like a juice box. When the vampire had put him at the edge of death he bent down and fed him his blood only it was not from his wrist it was from his own neck.

Vegeta had seen the girl look like she was ready to orgasim from just a taste, his son looked like he was completely on fire. He sucked on the bleeding neck as if he were very much alive and he attached himself in such a way that made Vegeta feel like he needed a shower.

Then everything went black…..

(back to reality)

Vegeta's head swayed back and forth and he groaned in pain. His head felt like there was a dump truck parked on it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was looking up at his son.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What was that," Vegeta grumbled.

"You disrupted a cycle," he said, "your not the first that has happened to. Who did this to you you look like hell." Vegeta looked up at his son and saw he was still in his sons room. He looked around and had forgotten where he was at. "Well while you are here I wanted to ask, who is Nappa?"

"What?"

"Well I assume you saw parts of my own memory sense I saw yours, who is Nappa?"

"Never mind that," he grumbled, "go back to sleep."

"Well…okay, but what did you wake me up for."

"Nevermind it! I'm going to take a shower." Mirai Trunks watched in confusion as Vegeta staggered out like he was drunk. Memories of the dream disturbing his own nightmares mad him shutter.

……………………………………

Well it is not exactly like what I wrote but it is better I promise. I had wanted to give you guys a it of background and I think we covered a little bit of it. So here are the reviews for this chapter.

Fan-to-fiction: I hope I answered your question well. Don't worry the other two will get a better appearance and soon.

I-Love-Trunks1: I hope you loved this chapter it was written just for you darling!


	4. Nasty Tricks

Okay not to much has changed in this chapter. Now, you may have noticed that I had grown lazy and had stopped typing in riddles as the series went on. Hopefully I will remember to change that. If I do I promise to give you an explanation as to why I had changed my mind about it I have also taken the idea to put in a little famous scene from the series but first before we do that law says I have to remind you that I don't own anything but the story.

REVIEWS!

Fan-To-fiction: haha well I hope I helped that out. You may have noticed I was a lil toked because I kept repeating the same thing over and over again as I was explaining Joker. My bad hope I don't do that in this one. This chapter is for you love!

I-Love-Trunks1: Well I have yet to decide that. Maybe he will maybe he wont, we will both have to wait and see because I pretty much type on the spot when I have no plans to where a chapter is going and this chapter I have no real plans for. I'm glad you liked it.

Chapter 4

Bulma and Mirai were sitting in the livingroom. Bulma was reading a magazine and Mirai was staring off into space, what was going on in his head, nobody knew, am I going to tell you? Not really.

Bunny came bouncing in with a tray of cakes and a big smile on her blond headed face. "Oh Bulma, Mirai, you won't believe the cute little bakery that opened up just down the street. I got us all some cakes, which ones do you two want?"

"Not really hungry mom," said Bulma a bit frustrated.

"Eh, I'm not really hungry either, maybe later," he said not tearing his eyes away from the ceiling fan as it circled.

"Oh, are you two sad that all the boys are busy training and not paying any attention to you," she asked in a very understanding manner. Mirai rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. That was not what was concerning him. What was concerning him was the fact that he had no idea just how much of what his father saw that morning, who drug Vegeta into his memories for trying to wake him, and who the hell was this Nappa guy?

He considered going home to ask his own father who he was but if this Vegeta wasn't willing to spill what would make his Vegeta say any different? Never mind it, that was what he said, after asking a second time his only response was the same words only more irritable. It was frustrating him to no end.

Bulma just sighed at her mother still in the livingroom and put her magazine down. "No mom," she said quietly, even though deep deep deeeeep down that was part of it, "I just wish I could help out with the android problem on the way is all."

"Oh don't you worry dear I'm sure Vegeta and the others will be just fine." It was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes now.

BOOM!! Bulma and Bunny both fell off the couch in shock and Mirai turned around and came running back to find out what had just happened. Bulma and Mirai looked out the window and saw the G.R. in a pile of rubble with no Vegeta to be found. Bulma pushed MIrai back and ran down to see if he was okay.

She ran to the crash, Yamcha and Puar who had been training in the front yard stood in shock, Mirai and Bulma's parents watched as she tried to find the saiyan Prince. Suddenly a hand popped out of the wreck scaring Bulma causing her to push back. Out of the rubble crawled Vegeta. Bulma ran to him and tried to help him. He put up a fight about it but eventually passed out.

Vegeta had spent a night in the hospital wing before he ditched the bed and went right back to training. Bulma's face appeared on the big screen. "Vegeta! You need to rest! Stop training and go back to bed! You're not strong enough yet!"

"Leave me alone woman!" Bulma had a look of shock but left him be. She came storming down the hall so early she woke everyone up as she passed by.

Mirai woke up extremely early to the sound of Bulma storming down the halls and grunted in disgust that is was six. He wanted to go back to bed but had the sudden desired to cause Vegeta some trouble. He figured, if he were to tell bulma, she would have found out anyway right? His voices seemed to be ignoring him this morning and whispered among themselves. He had learned to ignore the whispers in his head like you would from real people. He sat in his room staring at the roof in complete silence when Jester began to laugh in his head.

Mirai frowned, he liked Jester, they connected and were a lot alike, the problem was Jester was the part of his mortal mind that had always gotten him in trouble, the practical joker.

Mirai had been a pain, he didn't need to be reminded by his father in the future who told him sometimes just how much of a little spawn he could act like, he was sixteen and sometimes still pulling off horrible jokes. When he was throwing a fit is was more like a tantrum, this rarely happened with Mirai but when it did he would throw things, scream, yell, cover his ears, and even storm off when Vegeta had done or said something that won him the argument.

When he was mortal it did not take a different voice to help him out, but now that he was a crazy malkavian, those voices split his different sides. Suddenly he couldn't help but smile because Jester was planning something devious and Mirai began to think up ways to keep this little prank from backfiring. He could think of nothing...oh well!

-littlemalk I have an idea- he said

'should we cause such trouble for our dear prince who has managed to scare the hell out of us?'

-silly little malk, don't forget your father is not a forgiving creature-

'we like our little lord Fauntleroy anyway'

-that's why we like to show affection to him with a little whip cream and catwalk firecrackers-

'middle of the night'

-we children are giggling to the humor of it all-

'firecrackers and a burn barrel in mama's lab-

'cutie looking clown'

-pink hair-

(I no it's not original but still funny) 'Milk and Chickens?'

-Do not let a soul know of our little play-

'LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'

Mirai giggled to himself with Jesters wicked high pitched laughs ringing in his ears. To a malkavian, a laugh like that is like music to the ears and chocolate in the mouth. It released love endorphins and oh did Mirai love his voices!

He got up, threw a plain black shirt on with his plain red pajama bottoms, and made his way down the hall where the staircase was. He signed, he hated going up and down the stairs but the elevator was broken so he just sucked it up and when down to the lab and found the barrel. He looked under his bed after going back up stairs and found a capsule with firecrackers in it. He went down stairs and would wait until nightfall for the rest to happen.

He saw Vegeta come down about eight in the morning and he smiled at him and walked off praying that the angry prince had forgotten "HOLD IT" he shouted just as Mirai reached the front door.

He winced, no such luck "where do you think YOU'RE goingtoday?" He just shrugged; he wanted to get out of the house really bad, he had pretty much locked himself up most of the time and needed to get out. He even thought of making friends his own age today. Vegeta wasn't going to have it today, not until later, not until he paid for the lies and the secrets he had managed.

They trained for six hours before Vegeta had finally let the poor guy out. He was somewhat dizzy and tired. He took a shower and had himself lunch. He then left for the park with a black tee that said "My cat hates you" and black baggy bondage pants with hand cuffs on them. Just as he thought, he met up with others he seemed to connect with. They were just hanging out when they saw him alone and walked over to him.

A girl with a black tee-shirt, black trip pants that fit tight, and her hair was dyed pink walked up to him with a smile. This made Mirai a little nervous, this was not normal human behavior, but by the looks of it, this was not a normal human. He smiled back and she introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Stevie"

"Hey I'm Tr-" he stopped himself, "Mirai"

"hey great to meet you. You look alone, want to hang out with us?"

"yea, sure." She walked him over to a group of four others. She introduced him to everyone. They all dressed similar to him it seemed. He felt like he was already good friends with them within the first five minutes of meeting them.

The blond girl with a black dress on was named Jenny, she was the intellectual one, the boy with black hair, a few strands in front of his eye, tight jeans, and a KoRn tee was named Alec, Sora was a brown haired tall german girl who was introduced as the quiet one, and Mike was the driver and stupid one of the bunch.

They all seemed interested in the same music and bands as him. With his time the way it was, they had no new music so stuck to musicians of this time. They spent the day together and they exchanged cell phone numbers with Mirai, he had gotten a cell number for this timeline sense he had the phone and wanted to make it useful.

After he left it was about sundown and decided it was a good time to go home. Bulma called asking were he was. He told her he was headed back but she said they had already eaten so he decided to pick something up from Panda Express. He turned back around and ran up to his new found friends "hey I'm going to panda express, you guys wanna come with" the group was more then happy to accompany him. He let bulma know of his plans so she would not save him anything and then they left. They talked about random stuff and after the store was about close Sora invited Mirai to a concert.

"You seem to like the music we like, its ten bucks at the door but it is a disturbed concert and it is next month."

"I will try. I might end up being grounded now and forever but if I managed to stay out of trouble then I would love to come" Sora gave a sort of squeal and they finally separated……again….

He got back to capsule corp. around midnight and saw that Vegeta had finally gone to bed. The first thing he did was replace Vegeta's shampoo with pink hair dye in the bathroom. He returned to his room and had pulled out a burn barrel with cat walk firecrackers from the closet and set it into the room. With Bulma pregnant he had agreed to sleep in a separate bed until she gave birth. This was perfect. Mirai walked over to Vegeta and squeezed a hand full of whip cream in one hand and put the egg in the other. He walked over to the catwalks and tied them together with a Chinese fuse.

A hidden camera was set up for blackmail material, he was hoping it would at least prevent him from being grounded by Vegeta, he wasn't to sure about him keeping Mirai's identity secret though. He sat in the hall and lit the fuse. Suddenly the sound of the catwalks in the barrel when off, Vegeta getting up in anger and putting his hands over his ears and then the sudden angry cry and he swung open the door to see the offender sitting there.

-uh oh-

'oh shut up Jester I don't need this shit now'

-heehee clever little malk got caught clever little malk got caught-

"JESTER WILL YOU SHUT UP" Mirai shouted. It had accrued to him while he was beating the side of his own head and yelling at Jester out loud that he was getting funny looks.

"ok" said Vegeta a little taken aback and probably scared)"YOU" he said menacingly pointing him "Mirai YOU ARE GROUNDED NOW AND FOREVER UNTIL I FEEL LIKE YOU AREN'T ANYMORE!"

"oh you may not want to do that" said Mirai "you see with being grounded comes boredom and I did just so happen to tape that. The internet is really a neat place to post videos so everyone can see."

"You think I'm going to change my mind over a video?"

"Look would you at least postpone it until a later date?"

"ok, you pick the date it starts"

"end of next month"

"out of the question"

"well I have somewhere I need to be a month from today."

"fine your grounded until a month from today, if you can behave yourself that is" Mirai nodded in a depressed sort of way and made his way back to his room.

"That's the way the underworld works. we all disappear to our corners of this dark house until tomorrow night'

-shall we have more fun outside?-

'when he sleeps jester, so he cannot feel us leaving'

-a fresh little child?-

"no i hate the taste of children (STOP THInKING LIKE THAT PERVS!) and I am thinking more along the lines of a someone my age. Maybe a guy tonight, I thirst for stupidity, maybe I will sleep with him. 17 will do for tonight (ok pervies now you can think bad thoughts about this one).' jester laughed as they waited an hour and jumped out the window.

The next morning after Mirai had returned home he felt he had just gone to sleep when he was woken up by a very angry yell from the shower. The next think he new an angry little man with pink hair was standing over him with a shampoo bottle with pink hair dye in his hand. Uh oh, payback time….need I say more?


End file.
